Spider Fashions
by RimaAfterlife
Summary: The members of the Phantom Troupe talk about fashion. Chapter 4 is finally out!
1. The Pharaoh, The Boxer and The Antenna

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter, any of the characters, or the Phantom Brigade. Or their fashions. ;D_

**.**

.

* * *

.

**Spider Fashions File 1:**

**.**

"So… I've been wondering, Phinks, why do you wear that Pharaoh outfit?I mean, did you go to Egypt on a holiday and liked it so much, that you dressed up as a pharaoh and never got over it?" Shalnark asked, resting his chin on his hands.

Veeery slowly, Phinks turned to face Shalnark."Huh?..."

"I mean, well, obviously, it's a _very_ interesting costume, but it makes people stare at us, you know? Makes us stand out in the crowd and all." Shalnark said, gesturing with a hand.

"We always stand out from the crowd. Especially when we're all together." Shizuku commented.

"Yeah, that's right."Franklin agreed.

"But. But you see?"Shalnark insisted. "Phinks' pharaoh outfit is _really_ weird. With a headpiece and all. It's… it's outlandish."

Phinks glared at Shalnark."What's that supposed to mean?"

"If it's weird clothing we're talking about, I think Bonolenov wins."Nobunaga said. "Well, you can't even call it _clothing_, can you? It's all bandages and boxer's shorts. And boxing gloves." He added.

"Yeah. It's not obvious he's a boxer." Machi rolled her eyes.

Shizuku stared at Bonolenov with open curiosity. "How do you take a bath with those? Do you unravel them first or do you take a dip with them on?"

"Of course he unravels them first, Shizu. How could he wash himself if he doesn't?" Pakunoda said.

"He could take a bath with them on, so he can clean them at the same time." Franklin suggested.

"Gross."Machi said. "Poor hygiene."

"Doesn't he replace them every time?" Shizuku asked.

"That's a _real_ bother." Phinks said."Why do you even wear bandages, Bono? Don't you _ever_ get cold?"

"He could wear a boxer's cloak with it." Shalnark suggested. "You know, then he'll look like a champion. _And_ he won't be cold."

"And a belt." Shizuku suggested.

"Yeah, and a belt." Shalnark nodded.

"Aww… You're concerned for Bono? How sweet." Machi said.

"Huh?" Shalnark said.

"They're supposed to be leather strips, aren't they? Looks like real bandages to me." Feitan commented.

"Yeah." Pakunoda agreed."You like you came from a car crash or something and your injuries are so bad you had to be wrapped in bandages from head to toe." She told Bonolenov.

"He couldn't have been in a car crash. He walks around the streets in those, doesn't he?" Nobunagaobjected.

"He looks like he broke out from a hospital." Shalnark observed.

"Using boxing." Machi suggested.

"Yeah. Using boxing." Shalnark agreed.

"He scares other people who see him." Franklin said.

"Then that's great!" Uvogin exclaimed.

"He looks like a walking mummy." Pakunoda said.

"A mummy back from the dead." Nobunaga said.

"Who traveled all the way from Egypt." Shalnark nodded.

"And decided to take up boxing." Machi added.

"Oh! I get it!" Shizuku tapped a fist to her palm (a/n: or something like that. you know, what characters do when they realize something. correct me. XD). "Phinks and Bonolenov went to Egypt together! Phinks decided to dress up as a pharaoh, and Bonolenov dressed up as a mummy!"

"Sounds good!" Shalnark agreed eagerly.

"No, it doesn't! Rubbish! What sort of conversation is this?!" Phinks yelled, irritated.

"Phinks switched his pharaoh outfit for a jogging suit in York New, didn't he?" Pakunoda asked.

"Yeah, he did." Feitan answered.

"Yeah. That would've looked normal." Shalnark nodded."Except wearing jogging suits at midday isn't normal, is it?"

"Why you…" The vein in Phinks' temple started throbbing.

"Say, Nobu. Why do you wear that Edo-era outfit?" Machi suddenly asked.

"What?!" Nobunaga said.

"It goes well with the sword." Shizuku remarked.

"Hmm… yeah, maybe it does..." Machi mused."But couldn't you have gone for something more…classy?"

"Classy?!" Nobunaga looked bewildered.

"And that hair… It sticks up straight out of your head." Pakunoda observed.

"Looks really weird." Machi said.

"Did you borrow some of Bonolenov bandages to tie that up?" Franklin asked.

"Why does it stick straight out of your head?" Shizuku probed.

"It's an antenna." Phinksdeclared.

"An antenna…" Shalnark said.

_. . . _

"We should use it to get access to Fashion channel." Machi said.

"Yeah. And business channels." Franklin added.

"To see which items we can steal." Feitan agreed.

"So _that's_ why it sticks straight up! It's trying to get some signal." Uvogin exclaimed.

"Hey!" Nobunaga complained.

"It's too short. We should try Kortopi's hair." Shalnark suggested.

"Huh?" A clueless Kortopi said.

"Tie it up!" Phinks exclaimed.

"Go get a bit of Bonolenov's bandages!" Uvogin yelled.

"That'll outbalance him." Franklin observed.

"That'll look _really _weird." Machi commented.

"He'll fall over." Feitan said.

"Yeah. He'll fall over from the weight of his hair." Pakunoda agreed.

"Nobu's hair should be enough! Kortopi's too short to get good coverage. Nobu's height should make up for the short hair." Shizuku said.

"We'll stand Kortopi on a pole." Shalnark replied.

"Hurry! Tie up his hair!" Phinks yelled.

"W – wha – stop!" Kortopi protested.

Uvogin came running, a huge pole in hand."Here's the pole!"

"Stop!" Kortopi screamed.

.

.

* * *

_Okay! New fanfic! Thought up this one while I was miserable over writing my other Hunter fanfic, because I had writer's block when it came to that one. XDD_

_Hope you liked it!_

_Reviews please! ^^_


	2. Eyebrows, Antenna and a Love Triangle!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter, any of the characters, and the Phantom Troupe. Or their fashions. ;D_

_Warning: Contains OOCness and weirdness. XDD_

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**.**

**Spider Fashion File 2:**

**.**

"Say, Phinks, how come you haven't got any eyebrows?" Shalnark asked, surveying Phinks with a smile.

Phinks, who had been talking to Chrollo, turned. "Huh?"

"It looks kinda weird, you know…" Shalnark commented.

"Maybe it's some sort of fashion in Egypt." Franklin suggested.

"Some weird fashion." Pakunoda remarked, arms crossed.

"Maybe the sun roasted it off while he was in Egypt and it never grew back." Machi said.

Shalnark nodded enthusiastically in Machi's direction, grinning widely."Yeah! That's it!"

"Enough!" Phinks yelled, the vein in his temple throbbing.

"Maybe it's a requirement when you dress up as a pharaoh." Nobunaga said, grinning.

"Oh, like the antenna hair is a requirement when you want to dress up as a samurai?" Phinks snapped.

". . . . . . . . . . . . ." – Nobunaga.

"I think Machi's outfit goes well with Nobu's clothes." Shizuku suddenly declared.

"Huh?" Machi said in surprise, turning to stare at the bespectacled girl. Everyone stared at Shizuku.

"Nobu's clothes are like a samurai's, isn't it? And Machi's is like a ninja's. They're both traditional Japanese clothing… Therefore, they look good together." Shizuku explained.

"Hm… You've got a point…" Shalnark decided, stroking his chin (a/n: you do know what I mean, right? XD)

"What?! No!" Machi objected.

"Hmm… Maybe… But Machi's clothes are a lot flashier than Nobunaga's." Franklin said.

"Yeah…" Franklin agreed.

"But they still look good together!" Shizuku insisted.

"They do _not _look good together!" Machi exclaimed. They don't complement each other at all! Not at all! They don't! Anyway, samurais and ninjas are mortal enemies. They don't go together!"

"Are they?" Uvogin asked, looking around for an answer, mystified.

"I don't think samurais and ninjas are mortal enemies…" Shizuku said.

"Maybe they are?..." Feitan asked.

"Oh, so you chose those clothes to match as Nobu's mortal enemy? How sweet." Phinks said.

"How sweet!" Pakunoda exclaimed.

"That's cute. They're a pair." Chrollo said, smiling.

"D-danchou?!" Machi sputtered.

"Indeed! They're a pair." Pakunoda agreed.

"They went on a date on York New too, didn't they?" Shalnark inquired.

"Oh, yeah!" Uvogin exclaimed.

"That wasn't a date!" Machi protested.

"Oh yes it was. You went to places in the city together, just the two of you and ate at an outdoor café." Shalnark pointed out.

"I didn't know you were going out, Machi, Nobu. Are you going to tie the knot soon?" Phinks asked with a devilish smirk.

"What?!" Machi looked at Phinks, bewildered.

"Wow! A _wedding_?!" Shizuku exclaimed excitedly.

"No! That wasn't a date! It was due to the situation!" Machi cried.

"What do you think, Nobu?" Franklin suddenly asked Nobunaga.

Everyone turned to stare at Nobunaga, who looked flustered.

"… Oh… So that was… a date?..." Nobunaga muttered. He blushed beet-red and turned away, embarrassed. (a/n: cue shy schoolgirl mode XD) Almost half of the members of the troupe hooted in delight.

"Nobu!" Machi yelled. "Not helping!"

"First love quarrel!" Shalnark exclaimed excitedly.

"What?! It is _not _a love quarrel." Machi objected.

"Aw… how sweet. They're a perfect pair!" Pakunoda exclaimed.

"Perfect!" Shizuku agreed.

"We are not a pair!" Machi shouted."We don't go together! Our clothes don't complement each other! My… my clothes go well with… with… with Danchou's !" Then she looked down, face flushed.

_. . ._

"Umm…" Chrollo's gaze slid sideways, looking awkward.

"Machi!" Pakunoda exclaimed.

"Busted." Feitan muttered.

"Huh?" Uvogin stared at Feitan in confusion.

"How can those clothes go well with Danchou's?!" Phinks smirked widely. He looked on the verge of bursting out laughing.

"I don't think they go well together…" Shizuku said.

"They really don't. I mean... well… Machi's clothes are bright and traditional Japanese style… and Danchou's is dark and cool and all…" Shalnark observed.

"What the hell made you think they go well together, Machi?" Phinks probed.

"Umm… W-well…" Machi blushed, looking embarrassed.

"D'you think they're a pair?" Franklin asked nobody in particular.

"You like Danchou?" Shizuku asked Machi.

"Machi!" Pakunoda exclaimed.

"Danchou you think you're a pair?" Shalnark asked Chrollo.

"Umm…" Chrollo said.

"They're a pair?" Uvogin asked.

"Uh… umm…" Machi stammered.

"Machi betrayed meeee!" Nobunaga wailed.

.

.

* * *

_Wow! I'm so happy because of the beloved people who found it funny and commented! \^o^/ Three cheers for you! Sorry for the tad OOCness guys. XD_

_Keep on reviewing! :DD_

_Next chapter shall be dedicated to the first one who reviews this chapter. :3_


	3. The Giant and the Pipsqueak

_This chapter is dedicated to Aimee Sani, because she was first to comment! :) Yay! _

_And special mention to Yandere Shoujo for telling me to change my writing format. Thanks. Apparently chat type is not allowed. Some author I am, not reading the rules. Hahaha. So now it's like this. X3 _

_I felt really depressed changing it because I felt that it's funnier if it's in chat type… comfort me and tell me it's okay! Hahaha._

_Anyway, have fun reading! :D _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter, any of the characters, and the Phantom Troupe. Or their fashions. ;D_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

**Spider Fashion File 3:**

**.**

"Say, Kortopi, how do you manage to see with such long hair?"

Kortopi turned to face Shalnark, who was staring hard at him. "Eh?"

"He can always peek out of his hair." Pakunoda suggested.

"That's a bit hard…" Nobunaga mused.

"It looks thick!" Shalnark exclaimed. "And when you're walking, doesn't it sway and stuff?" He asked the little man.

"Yeah. Don't you trip all the time?" Machi added.

"Maybe Kortopi's got Radar vision!" Phinks put in.

"Radar?" Feitan stared at the man.

"Extreme senses!" Franklin yelled.

"How about Echolocation?" Shizuku interrupted. Everyone stared at her.

"Huh?" Nobunaga asked.

"What's that?" Uvogin stared at Shizuku blankly.

"You know, you make sounds and judge distance and locate objects by listening to the echoes that bounce back. Like bats." Shizuku explained.

"Huh?" Uvogin asked, confused.

"Dummies." Machi muttered.

"Hey! It's not like it's required to know about Echonolation to join the troupe!" Nobunaga protested immediately.

"Yeah!" Uvogin agreed. "I won't die if I don't know about that!"

"Who knows." Machi said darkly.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Uvogin exclaimed.

"Someday you'll be attacked by a giant mutated bat." Machi prophesied.

"With huge wings and sharp fangs." Shalnark injected.

"And blood-red eyes." Phinks added in a spooky voice.

"What am I, a kid to be scared by that?" Uvogin smirked.

"You don't hear Kortopi making weird noises, do you?" Pakunoda said.

"Oh, oh!" Shizuku exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at her again. "I've figured out why Kortopi wears his hair like that."

"Why?"

"He's a Sadako fan." Shizuku declared.

. . .

"Eh?..." Kortopi said.

"Not bad!" Phinks exclaimed, smirking.

"He should go crawling on the ground then!" Shalnark added.

"Twitching." Shizuku nodded.

"He'll crawl towards Uvo and kill him." Machi said.

"Hah!" Uvogin exclaimed.

"In weird jerky movements." Franklin said.

"We should make Kortopi his own cursed movie." Feitan suggested.

"Yeah! We'll earn loads." Nobunaga exclaimed.

"Blockbuster!" Franklin agreed.

"The hair really makes you look weird." Pakunoda told Kortopi. "Add the clothes that look like it came from an orphanage."

"Like a poor orphan boy…" Phinks said.

"With the mission to hide his face." Machi added.

"But really. I do wonder why Kortopi's hair is always covering his face." Shalnark went back on the topic.

"Yeah. Are you ugly?" Uvogin asked point-blank.

"Uvo!" Shalnark said, taken aback.

"That's rude!" Pakunoda exclaimed.

"What do you expect? It's Uvo." Phinks said.

"Uvogin says you should wear your hair like his. Electrocuted." Feitan said.

"Hey!" Uvogin exclaimed, glaring at the man.

"Oi!" Nobunaga joined in loyally.

"Okay, Nobu says it should be an ante–." Feitan corrected.

"Ah! No, no! Uvo's hair is fine. Electrocuted. Yeah, yeah." Nobunaga amended hastily.

"Hey!" Uvogin glared at Nobunaga.

"Yeah. It looks electrocuted." Franklin said.

"No, it's been put together by super hair gel." Pakunoda said.

"How about super glue?" Machi suggested.

"Hey!" Uvogin yelled again.

"It has wires on the inside that makes it stand on end." Phinks said.

"It's like a giant hedgehog." Shalnark observed.

"Ooh! Uvo's really bald, and he uses giant hedgehog spines for his hair!" Shizuku said.

"Huh?" Uvogin stared at her.

"Uvo… Bald?" Feitan asked.

"Pffft." Phinks tried to stifle his laughter.

"I'm not!" Uvogin protested.

"C'mon guys! Don't insult Uvo's hair!" Chrollo suddenly piped up.

"Yeah! That's right!" Uvogin nodded vigorously, looking at Chrollo gratefully. "Danchou's right!"

"It's the ultimate weapon." Chrollo added.

. . .

"Huh?" Uvogin stared.

"Oh yeah!" Phinks crowed.

"I bet it's sharper than blades!" Franklin said.

"He just has to fall backwards on his opponent and…" Feitan said.

"Bam! Skewered!" Phinks exclaimed.

"Uh… Gross?" Machi said.

"So I was right! They are hedgehog spines!" Shizuku declared.

"They're nooot!" Uvogin protested.

"Let's try it now!" Franklin said.

"Yeah! Uvo, go fall down Shal!" Phinks declared.

"H-hey! Why me?" Shalnark protested.

"Because you always start the conversation. Give others a chance, Mr. Know-it-all." Phinks retorted.

"C'mon!" Nobunaga exclaimed.

"Noooo!"

.

.

* * *

_Author: *stares at Kortopi.*_

_Kortopi: ?_

_Author: *staaaare*_

___Kortopi: ?_

_____Author: *staaare*_

_Author: *presses the play button*_

_I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH. __I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH. __I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH~_

_________Kortopi: . . . . . . . _

* * *

_Done~! Massive THANK YOU for everyone who reviewed! Yay! 3_

_Keep on reviewing! More reviews, faster update! :DD Hehehe_

_._


	4. Four

_This chapter is dedicated to __sayurijaina0839__ because… Oh my you're right! Why didn't I think of that too?! Wonderful thought! xD_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter and any of the characters, like the Phantom Troupe. Or their fashions. ;D_

_This file does not mean to criticize or offend. Any opinions stated are purely the characters' opinions only. :)_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Spider Fashion File 4:**

**.**

"Has anyone else noticed how we always need to replace the troupe member with the number 4?" Shalnark asked.

"Huh?" Uvogin said.

"Yeah." Pakunoda answered.

"Of course." Machi said.

"4 must be unlucky." Nobunaga spoke up.

"Uh-huh…" Franklin nodded.

"No. The member who gets the number 4 is just either accident prone or weird." Phinks declared.

"Weird?!" Kalluto exclaimed.

"Accident prone?" Omokage asked.

"Hisoka's weird." Shizuku piped up.

"We had to replace 8 too, but just once." Pakunoda said.

"Yeah." Shizuku agreed, nodding.

"The troupe members with the number four all have something in common too." Shalnark added, grinning.

"Really?" Uvogin turned.

"What's that?" Franklin asked.

"They're all…uh…" Shalnark stroked his chin thoughtfully, grinning his head off. "How do I say this…"

"Huh?" Nobunaga stared blankly at Shalnark.

"Gender confused?" Phinks smirked.

"That's a way of putting it." Shalnark agreed, nodding.

"What?" Omokage said, clueless.

"Gay." Feitan said.

"Excuse me?!" Kalluto objected.

"What?!" Omokage exclaimed.

Hisoka chuckled.

"Ah! He chuckled! Isn't that, like, absolute confirmation?!" Shizuku exclaimed, pointing frantically.

"First! Omokage's got awfully long hair, even longer than Machi's." Shalnark declared.

"Just because you have long hair that's already gay?!" Omokage cried.

"Kortopi's got long hair too." Nobunaga said.

"Not as long as Omokage's." Machi said.

"He's just short, so you don't notice." Pakunoda pointed out.

"Omokage's hair is _really_ long." Machi shot back.

"In proportion - " Pakunoda started.

"Kortopi's gay too." Phinks interrupted.

"Huh?" Kortopi turned, clueless.

"Add the dressy clothes as well." Shalnark added.

"Dressy?" Omokage looked down at his get-up.

"And the piercings." Nobunaga said.

"What's wrong with piercings?" Omokage demanded.

"You're wearing them wrong." Franklin pronounced.

"I think they're cool." Shizuku volunteered.

"Yeah!" Omokage nodded vigorously.

"Plus the really heavy eyeliner." Shalnark put in.

"What's wrong with it?!" Omokage snapped.

"He's Goth. Come on." Phinks rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with it!" Omokage declared.

"Next! Hisoka!" Shlanark said, pointing dramatically at the clown.

"Hey!" Omokage yelled in the background.

"...Uh… do I still have to explain this?" Shalnark muttered.

"First the fashion. Then the attitude." Pakunoda said.

"And the creepy laugh." Machi suggested.

"And the creepy laugh." Shalnark agreed, nodding. "Then the weird… er… situation… whenever he gets excited over an opponent."

"What situation?" Shizuku asked innocently.

"Oh come on! He's just happy to get strong opponents for a change." Uvogin smirked.

"Does that happen to you too?" Franklin inquired.

"O-of course not!" Uvogin exclaimed.

"Ooohh…" Phinks smirked.

"It doesn't!" The big man insisted.

"Why does HIsoka wear that jester outfit?" Shizuku piped up.

"Because he likes it." Machi replied.

"To stand out?" Franklin suggested.

"He stands out enough with the hair and the face paint." Phinks snorted.

"Yeah!" Uvogin exclaimed.

"And the psycho attitude." Feitan added.

"I've been wondering… when Hisoka's hair is up, it's wavy. But when it's down, it's straight." Nobunaga said.

"He perms it especially when he wears it up." Pakunoda answered.

"Perm?" Nobunaga repeated.

"Yeah. So he could avoid looking like a hedgehog like Uvo." Shalnark said.

"Hey!" Uvogin yelled.

"But when Hisoka lets his hair down and wears that business suit, he looks normal." Pakunoda declared.

"Yeah. Normal enough." Feitan said.

"Except for the. . .squinty eyes." Machi said.

"Squinty?" Franklin repeated.

"Maybe he just finds it too bright." Nobunaga suggested.

"Yeah, even at nighttime." Phinks said, rolling his eyes.

"It suits his psycho-magician image." Machi said.

"And what's with the jester slippers? They look really weird." Shalnark said.

"What are those bands on Hisoka's waist, wrists, arms and ankles?" Shizuku asked again.

"Huh?" Uvogin turned to stare at the said bands. Never really paid attention to them before.

"I've been wondering about them…" Shizuku trailed off.

"A fashion statement?" Nobunaga suggested lamely.

"_That_ a fashion statement?" Pakunoda raised her eyebrows.

"It makes him look slim." Machi said.

"What are they made of? Metal or cloth?" Shizuku asked Hisoka.

"Cloth of course." Shalnark declared.

"They're so shiny and round it could be metal." Franklin observed.

"Like metal rings he wears around his body." Feitan said.

"Has anyone else noticed Hisoka's eyebrows?" Phinks said.

"What about them?" Pakunoda turned to look.

"Oooh! Pharaoh-san is jealous because he doesn't have eyebrows!" Shalnark exclaimed.

"Why you…" a vein popped out of Phinks' temple.

"They're so thin and arched! They almost look like inverted V's." Shizuku exclaimed.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"Nicely groomed eyebrows for a guy…" Machi began to snicker.

"So why are we included in that?! It's just Hisoka!" Omokage protested.

"Omokage's got a really thin waist too, like Hisoka." Pakunoda observed.

"Huh?" Omokage stared.

"Sexy." Machi smirked.

"Pfft." Nobunaga covered his mouth with a hand.

"Even though he doesn't wear the metal rings." Shizuku piped up.

"So they _are _metal?" Franklin said.

"We should make Franklin wear those too!" Shalnark yelled, escaping Phinks.

. . .

Phinks burst out laughing.

"Huh?" Franklin looked confused.

"And finally! Kalluto, who _conveniently _likes dressing up as a girl." Shalnark said, trying not to crack up.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kalluto demanded.

"He really looks like one too." Feitan said.

"Is there something wrong with that?!" The Zoldyck asked.

"Oho! He thinks it's okay for a boy to look like a girl." Phinks crowed.

"Yeah. When I first saw him, I really thought he was a girl." Nobunaga exclaimed.

"I was kind of confused when I learned that the Zoldyck children were all boys." Pakunoda said.

"Maybe it runs in the family. Alluka looks like a girl too." Shizuku said.

"But Kalluto's got a nice sense of fashion." Machi said.

"Yeah. I like the kimono with the snowflakes." Shizuku agreed.

Kalluto whirled at Shizuku eagerly. "You do?"

"His hair's totally girly too." Pakunoda said.

"What's wrong with my hair?!" Kalluto exclaimed, whirling at Pakunoda.

"Because it's that long –" Shalnark started to say

"And the style." Machi butted in.

Yeah, and that style, it looks like it's meant for a girl." Shalnark declared.

"What about Feitan?!" Kalluto protested.

"What about me?" Feitan stared at Kalluto.

"His hair's like mine too!" Kalluto declared.

"It's not." Feitan said.

"It's totally girly too!" Kalluto insisted.

"It's not." Feitan said.

"Why not? Sometimes I think Feitan looks like a woman." Phinks said.

Feitan stared at Phinks. "I'm sorry?"

"Maybe Kalluto dresses like that to fool enemies." Franklin suggested.

"Yeah. Anyone who sees a little girl lowers their guard." Phinks said.

"Not everyone." Feitan said.

"Yes they do." Phinks said, glaring.

"Not everyone." Feitan repeated.

"Why are you contradicting me?" Phinks growled.

"So it's settled! Those who get the number 4 are gay." Shalnark declared.

"Nooo!" Kalluto protested.

"We're not!" Omokage cried. "Well, maybe Hisoka is." He amended. "But just him!"

Hisoka chuckled.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_At last! A file with Hisoka in it! (Due to your demands xD) There you are! :) And I have another one planned up for him… xD_

_And about Omokage, well, to be honest, as of now i still haven't watched Phantom Rouge yet (QAQ), so to those who've watched it, pardon me if he's over-the-top OOC. xD_

**_._**

_Reason for the chapter title to those amazing people who noticed even that: Author felt too lazy to think of a decent title. xD_

**_._**

_I am honestly not satisfied with it… So do tell me what you think! Is it any good?! Hahaha!_

_And because of that, this file might still get edited. x3_

_I've noticed I haven't updated for… er… three months, so I updated with this one. Ehehehe. ^^;_

_Reviews please! :))_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

(Shall not update until reviews for this chapter reaches… say, **TWENTY**. *evil laugh* Should be easy to you epic people! XD Now let's see!)


End file.
